


talk to me

by LRRH



Category: Project Runway
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chibi Tim Gunn</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk to me

on [DA](http://fav.me/d6a4tfd)

on [Pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36564010)

on [tumblr](http://tatianaonegina.tumblr.com/post/53591325827)


End file.
